Freak Show
by Marie Nomad
Summary: During a small trip into outer space, Goku and Chi Chi are captured by an evil alien. Now, they are stripped of everything except for each other. How will they handle it? new chapter Choutsu and Tien deal with revelations and the Z-warriors prepare.
1. The First Day

Okay, this is another fic. All characters except for 'The Master' and others that you don't recognize belong to Akira Toriyama. The rest belong to me.   
  
Freakshow  
Part One  
By Maria Cline  
  
Her head hurt as she slowly opened her eyes. She moaned softly as she tried to use her arms to lift herself up only to realize that her hands were clamped behind her. "Huh?" Chi Chi gasped as she looked around frantically. "Where am I?"  
  
"Chi Chi, you're finally awake." Goku's voice reached her.  
  
Chi Chi turned her head to see Goku sitting on the other side of the gray room. He was in a bright red and black metal straitjacket and a pair of pants that seemed to match the jacket. On his head was a strange helmet that had glowing buttons. "Goku?" Chi Chi whispered as she stumbled to her feet and made her way to her husband. She knelt down and asked, "What happened?"  
  
Goku blinked and replied, "We were captured. Don't you remember?"  
  
Chi Chi bit her lip as memories suddenly came to her. Goku and Chi Chi were relaxing at a small deserted planet when they were ambushed. She gasped as she looked around again. "No... no! I can't believe this!!! The others... do they know?"  
  
Goku shook his head. "I don't know... I can't talk to King Kai or anyone else with this helmet on... I don't even know if Gohan and the others are even aware that we were captured."  
  
Tears came down Chi Chi's face as she put her head on Goku's binded chest. "Oh Goku... why?! Why must this happen to us?!"  
  
Goku nudged himself down and rubbed his cheek against hers to wipe away the tears. "It's okay... Chi Chi. Don't cry... we'll get through this. We're still alive and so there's still hope."  
  
Chi Chi coughed slightly as she lifted herself up. "I'm scared. Gohan... Goten... Bulma... they don't know what happened to us!"  
  
"But we don't know that." Goku said as he tried to grin optimistically. "They may be planning to rescue us right now."  
  
"But... what if they're not?" Chi Chi whispered with fear in her voice and eyes.  
  
Goku tilted his head up and kissed her on the lips. Chi Chi sighed as she kissed back. It was the only thing they could do together. Their hands were bounded and Goku couldn't move his legs. After the long and painful kiss, they pulled apart and Goku said, "Then, we'll get through together."  
  
"I... I... oh Goku..." Chi Chi whispered as she lay her head on Goku's shoulder.   
  
"We will get through this. I promise." Goku vowed as he leaned back and watched his wife rest on his chest. "I promise." Goku whispered as a single tear trickled down his cheek.  
  
*****  
  
It was a long painful sleep for the two. Chi Chi moaned as she slowly got up.   
  
"Did you two have a nice rest?" A man asked. Chi Chi and Goku looked up to see a tall bald lavendar-colored man wearing a long black jumpsuit.   
  
"Who are you?" Chi Chi demanded as she jumped up and marched to him.   
  
The man reached up and put his hand under Chi Chi's chin and examined her. "Such courage and spirit. You have great power potential within you and so do you, of course." He said as he smirked at Goku.  
  
"Who are you?" Chi Chi asked again, "What do you want?"  
  
"Your body." He said as he caressed her face again. "Quite attractive, could use some improvement... but very possible."  
  
Chi Chi snarled as she twisted her head and tried to bite his fingers. The man dodged the 'attack' and shook his head. "Very feisty. Be nice and I might be easy on you two."  
  
"Keep your hands off of my wife!" Goku ordered as he sat up and glared at him.  
  
"I don't intend to use her body like _that_." The mysterious man said as he shoved Chi Chi to the side and put his hands on the sides of Goku's head. "You are the strongest man I have ever encountered. I lost thousands of precious droids trying to capture you and those restraints had to be custom made just to contain your power."  
  
"I'm flattered." Goku said sarcastically as his eyes kept on flashing from black to green and black again.  
  
"Very powerful." The man commented as he let go and walked to the door. "Oh yes, you two will do nicely." He smirked as he walked out of the door. It closed and the two sighed in relief.  
  
"Damn that man!" Chi Chi snarled as she got up and kicked at the door. "What does he want with us?"  
  
Before Goku could even think of an answer green gas filled the room and the two blacked out.  
  
*****  
  
"This is getting old." Chi Chi muttered as she woke up to find her restraints gone. She was dressed in a gold bra with a long loincloth with long fingerless gloves and a tiara on her head and a tight collar around her neck. "What happened?" She wondered as she looked around to see that she was in a plush red room with soft sofas, a huge bed, and a bunch of soft pillows.   
  
"Well well... *purr* looks like I finally got a roomie." A voice whispered from the shadows. A tall woman came out dressed in an outfit similiar to hers, only it was silver. She had long light brown hair with short-haired fur that was striped like a tiger. Behind her waved a long tail that could hypnotized anyone. Around her neck was a silver collar and over her right eye was a tattoo shaped like a cresent moon.  
  
"Who are you?" Chi Chi asked as she got up, "And where's Goku?"  
  
"Goku?" The feline woman asked in a purring voice. "He's probably with the other men. I'm Neko, the last Kitriki."  
  
"I'm Chi Chi." Chi Chi said as she started to look around. "Where's the door?"  
  
"It's all around us." Neko said as she gestured toward the walls. "The Master can come in any where he wish."  
  
"Who's this 'Master'?" Chi Chi asked as she pulled a blanket around her shoulders.  
  
"I am..." A deep voice whispered as the mysterious lavender man who visited her before walked through a wall. "I am Master Bardumn but you may call me 'Master'. You and your mate are part of my little act."  
  
"Where's Goku?" Chi Chi screamed as she came up and rose her fist. Suddenly intense pain wracked her body in huge waves, it was like every inch of her body inside and out was attacked at once. She landed on the floor and shivered.   
  
"Obedience collars. Every time you try to harm me, either directly or indirectly, you get shocked. Everyone wears one... keeps them in line. Don't worry, after the first few times, you won't dare to even think about injuring me." Bardumn said as he smiled. "Oh, and your mate is being treated right now. He's powerful. Very powerful, but there is such thing as too much power."  
  
Chi Chi crossed her arms as she glared at him. Her very body was numb. "If you hurt him..." She whispered as tears came down her face.  
  
"He's not being hurt. He's being modified." Bardumn said, "I'll let you two see each other after the makeover. Neko, my kitten, make sure our latest arrival knows the rules." Bardumn reached over and gently stroked the woman's furry skin.  
  
"I won't fail you, Master." Neko purred.  
  
"I know you won't." Bardumn smiled evilly at Chi Chi and walked into the wall again.  
  
"No..." Chi Chi moaned as she leaned back at the ceiling to see a group of mirrors. The reflection was showed herself in her outfit with a moon over her right eye like Neko's. "What have he done to me?"  
  
"Don't worry. It may be shocking at first but once you get used to it..." Neko purred as she lay on the sofa and relaxed. "It's... purrfect."  
  
"I'd rather hang myself." Chi Chi muttered. She stared in front of her at the plush surroundings. Everything did look nice and fancy but it looked more like a showcase than a home. "Home. I wonder how Earth is now." Chi Chi muttered as she felt feeling enter her body again.   
  
"Earth?" Neko repeated. "Forget about it. The sooner you forget the better you and your mate will be."  
  
Chi Chi glared at the feline female. "No! I won't get used to this... this guilded cage! Goku and I will get out of here! We have to!"  
  
Neko sighed as she flipped onto her stomach. "The first few months will be the hardest." She sighed as she folded her hands under her chin. "Trust me, you'll love it. Especially after he gives you the full treatment."  
  
"Full treatment?" Chi Chi repeated as she paled.  
  
"A makeover of sorts. Make you more... *purrsasive* to the male audience." Neko sighed as she smiled seductively. "Oh, I'm so hungry." She went up to a small table and rang the bell. "The master treats us well here. We can eat whatever we want whenever we want."  
  
"I'm not hungry." Chi Chi insisted as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Fine." Neko looked over to see a robot standing there. He was humanoid with a butler suit painted on.   
  
"Your usual, madam?" It asked in an artifical voice.   
  
"Yes, please." Neko said.  
  
The robot vanished through the wall and returned with a silver dish. "Here is your meal, madam."  
  
Neko purred as she opened the bowl to reveal a vast assortment of sushi. "Romulan sushi bites. My favorite." She said as she plopped one into her mouth and licked her lips. "Mmmm... *purr*fect as usual, Bently."  
  
"I am created to serve you." Bently said as he bowed and walked out.  
  
Chi Chi stared at the plate. She was starving. She hadn't eaten anything since she was captured who knows how long ago, but she couldn't bow to the master's wishes. She lay down on the bed and felt tears came down her face. Never in her life, had she felt so helpless. She's stranded somewhere in space, captured by some demented alien who has her as some exibit, Goku was also captured and she was with some strange feline cat.  
  
"Why don't you eat something?" Neko asked, sounding like she cared. "The master won't like it if you are too thin."  
  
"No." Chi Chi said as she held her stomach. "I can't." Her stomach rumbled as she stared at the food.  
  
"Madam, I had something for you." Bently said as he rolled in with a plate of hot soup and water. "A little something to ease your stomach. You have not eaten in three of your days."  
  
"Three days?!" Chi Chi exclaimed, "I..."  
  
"Eat up. Trust me, you'll feel a lot better after you eat." Neko said as she handed the woman the bowl and spoon.  
  
Chi Chi stared at the food. She had to eat. Goku may need her to be strong and she couldn't be strong if she's starving to death. She drank down the soup and water in a few gulps. She sighed in relief as her stomach bulged slightly and she lay back down again.   
  
"Better." Neko whispered as the woman fell back to sleep. "Don't worry... when you wake up, you will feel like a new woman."  
  
*****  
  
She was drowning. Chi Chi flung herself around hoping for some way to find the surface and air. **Let me out!** She thought frantically as she looked up and saw a familiar arm reach out toward her.   
  
**Chi Chi!** Goku's voice whispered in her mind.   
  
**Goku!** Chi Chi grabbed the arm tightly and slowly rose to the surface. Suddenly, giant clawed hand appeared from the depths and clutched on to her body. **No!** She screamed as she lose her grip on her husband's hand and she was dragged down to the ocean's depths.  
  
Chi Chi sat up and breathed heavilly. She was in the velvet prison with Neko curled up on one of the huge beds. "It was just a dream." Chi Chi sighed in relief as she lay back down. It was a horrible dream though.  
  
She took off the blanket and glanced at her bare arms. She screamed in shock as she felt her skin. It had turned a light shade of blue. "I'm blue!" She wailed as she stared into the mirror again. Her entire body was now light blue, but everything else seemed the same.  
  
"Oh..." Neko moaned as she opened her eyes and glanced at Chi Chi. "Well well... it started fast for you." She said as her tail flickered back and forth in amusement.  
  
"What started?!" Chi Chi demanded as she felt her hair.  
  
"The makeover of course." Neko purred as she smiled with her fangs showing. "You and your mate are going to become more like us every day."  
  
"My kitten is right." The Master said as he came in the room beaming. "You are showing signs of transformation already. I would say a few more days and you will be ready for your own room. Your mate progressed a great deal faster than you. His Saiyan metabolism worked in our favor. In fact, I'm going to let him keep his Saiyan name. Kakarot sounds more... Saiyan than 'Goku'. I'll think of a name for you after you've transformed more."  
  
Chi Chi glared at him. "I'll keep my name, thank you very much! What did you do to Goku?!" Chi Chi demanded as she fought every urge to kill the mysterious man.  
  
"Right here." The man pressed on a button on his watch. "Bring him in." He said.  
  
A pair of robots entered with a figure in chains. He was huge, with red fur covering his arms and chest. His jaw stuck out with giant fangs. His eyes were red-lined with red pupils. He was dressed only in a dark tunic. He gazed at Chi Chi and whispered, "Chi Chi?"  
  
Chi Chi's heart froze in her chest as she stepped forward and gently placed her hand on the only bare spot on his chest. "Goku. My Goku, are you okay?"  
  
Goku nodded slowly as he gently placed his huge hands on her small hand. He grunted as he looked down. "Goku fine."  
  
"Goku fine?" Chi Chi repeated as she glared at the Master. "What did you do to him?!"  
  
"I simply made him more presentable. Don't worry, you will look wonderful after you fully transform." The Master said as he gazed at his 'masterpiece'.  
  
Chi Chi felt her body tensing in pure anger. It was enough that this demented alien had captured her and started to mutate her into who knows what, but now this monster had turned Goku into a neanderthal! "You bastard!" Chi Chi screamed as she lunged at the alien. Jolts of pain wracked through her body as she fell to the floor.   
  
Goku immediately knelt down and held her. "No fight Chi Chi. Fight with collar on, bad."  
  
"I noticed." Chi Chi moaned as she glared at the Master. She couldn't attack the man. If she did she would be killed by her own attempts. Right now she must focus on something that mattered more. "Goku, can you understand me?"  
  
"Goku understand but Goku talk funny." Goku grunted as tears filled his eyes. "Pain. Hurt. Did bad man hurt Chi Chi?"  
  
"No." Chi Chi smiled slightly as she wrapped her arms around Goku's huge chest. "I'm fine... except that I'm blue and will change like you did."  
  
"Goku sorry. Goku hungry and Goku eat all food. Goku became this way... Goku sorry." Goku explained sadly.  
  
Chi Chi smiled as she put her hand on Goku's face. "It's okay. I was hungry too... I still love you no matter what you look like." Her heart ached at the sight. Goku was still Goku, but he was now trapped in a body of a brute that could barely speak.   
  
Goku smiled slightly as he put his hands on Chi Chi's shoulders. "Goku love Chi Chi. Goku make sure everything be fine."  
  
"I know." Chi Chi sighed as she held him.  
  
"We must be leaving. We have to pepare for the show in a couple of weeks." The Master smirked evilly, "You still have to tranform and I have to train Kakarotto here for the act."  
  
"What show?" Chi Chi asked as Goku growled at the Master.  
  
"Didn't you know? You two are my latest attractions... the last Saiyan to exist and his beautiful mate." Master sighed, "A bit of tinkering here and there and you are going to be wonderful additions to my gallery. Come, Kakarot, we have work to do." He gestured to the robots and they tugged at Goku's chains.  
  
Goku stared longingly at Chi Chi with his sad red eyes.   
  
"Don't worry, Goku. I'll be fine." Chi Chi whispered as she put her hand on Goku's hairy arm. "Be strong for me."  
  
Goku nodded. "Goku will. Goku promise." He smiled hesitantly over his shoulder as he and the others walked out of the room.  
  
Chi Chi watched her lover vanish into the wall and then collapsed onto the bed, weeping.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. The Taming

Freak Show  
Chapter two  
By Maria Cline  
  
Chi Chi sighed as she stared at the mirror. She didn't know what day it was but she did know how long she had been in this prison. She grabbed her pillow and made another mark. For every day that passed by, she made a mark in her pillow. So far, she had been here for seven days. She graced her finger along the side of her shoulder where her scales showed. Her scales covered her breasts and other parts of her body like underwear. Her long dark hair had become completely white and her dark eyes had become such a pale blue that it looked like she had no pupils. Her hands and feet became webbed and her entire body almost shimmered with tiny scales all over her skin.  
  
She sighed as she slipped her robe on, hiding her scaley body.   
  
"Looking good, roomie." Neko purred as she watched her. Chi Chi just scowled at her. She had grown used to the feline female. In fact, she had grown fairly fond of her. Neko was like a human cat with her way of lying around looking seductive all of the time. She purred constantly when she's happy and Chi Chi couldn't remember a time when Neko wasn't happy.   
  
"I look like a freak." Chi Chi said as she felt her throat. She wasn't speaking in very bad grammar like Goku was but her voice was changing. It was sounding more like an echo, like she was speaking across a canyon except that it was clear.   
  
"You look wonderful." The Master said as he appeared from the wall. "Your transformation is complete and you've turned out quite well."  
  
"I'm a freak." Chi Chi said as she gestured at her dark blue skin. "You made me this way."  
  
"I am an artist." The Master confessed, "Now, it's time for you to learn your tricks." He took out a small device and placed it on her forehead. "This will transmit all the information you need. I find this is much easier than having to show it to you, it saves time and frustration."  
  
Chi Chi's head spun as she felt vast amounts of information and instructions being poured into her mind. Suddenly, she knew dances she didn't want to know. She could speak many languages at once. She closed her eyes to block out the dizziness. Then a name came to her, and it stuck. Ceta.  
  
"Your name is now Ceta. I expect you to use your new name from now on and you must call your mate Kakarot. They are your stage names. If you don't..." He trailed off as he pointed to the collar. "It won't be pleasant."  
  
Chi Chi growled as she felt her collar. She hated her collar, it made her feel like a pet to him. "Where do I practice, _Master_?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"We have your training area set up." Master said as he clicked on a button on his watch and a door appeared. "This way."  
  
Chi Chi took a deep breath as she and the others walked through the door. It was the first time since she had been captured that she could get out of the velvet room. She shielded her eyes against the bright light and blinked several times. It was a giant spaceship with several clear domes with different furniture and some had people inside doing things. "Everyone can see our room?" Chi Chi whispered in shock.  
  
"Of course." The Master said as he smiled evilly at her. "You two are our attractions after all. You are special though."  
  
"I want to see my husband." Chi Chi demanded.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure you do." The Master said as he led the women to a dome. It was dark cave with a fire in the middle. Along the walls were primative drawings of ape men and scattered along the floor were bones and furs. Lying on one of the furs was Goku asleep.   
  
"Goku." Chi Chi whispered as she came up and put her hand on the clear surface. "Why is his look so... primitive?"  
  
"Because no one can see a Saiyan lounging on velvet cushions." Master commented, "It's all about setting."  
  
Chi Chi fought the urge to cry as Goku turned on his side and held himself. Even with his new appearence, he still held a shadow of innocence when he was asleep. "Can he hear us?"  
  
"No... no one can see or hear outside of these domes... you can see your mate if you like. I am very kind to my attractions." The Master said as he clicked on a button and a door appeared.  
  
Chi Chi stared at the door and her heart pounded in her chest. She wanted to see her husband so much. There was no telling how much he had gone through after she last saw him over a week, yet she was scared of what Goku might think. She had changed greatly over the past week; would he even recognize her? **If I don't mind having Goku look like a brute, he won't mind having a sea nymph for a wife.** Chi Chi thought, determined as she went through the door.  
  
She appeared in the cave and it felt dry to her. Goku opened his red eyes and looked up at her. "Chi Chi here." Goku said, surprised, as he got up and gestured toward the fur. "Sit?"  
  
"You... recognize me?" Chi Chi asked surprised as she sat next to her husband. She couldn't believe how large Goku was. While before he was only a foot taller than she was, now he was over nine feet tall with huge muscles, he could outweigh her father.   
  
"Goku recognize scent." Goku explained as he pointed to his nose. "Goku recognize wife anywhere."  
  
Chi Chi smiled as she leaned forward and hugged her husband. She had nearly forgotten how insightful Goku could be. "I missed you so much." She whispered.  
  
"Goku missed Chi Chi too." Goku grunted as he held her in his arms. He was amazed at how much smaller she seemed thanks to his transformation. A part of him wondered why she continued to love him despite his apperance and his now very bad grammar. Suddenly he screamed as he felt his collar sparked and flood his body with pure pain.  
  
"Goku!" Chi Chi exclaimed and her collar react as well. The two screamed in pain and finally they recovered.  
  
"Hurts." Goku moaned.  
  
"Now use your stage names." Master's voice came from the air.  
  
"No want Kakarot for name!" Goku boomed as he smashed his fists against the floor.  
  
"Go- Kakarot, you have to do what the man said. We're at his mercy... at least bend for him while we wait to be rescued." Chi Chi said as tears came down her face. "I don't want you to get hurt just because of pride."  
  
Goku just looked down at his body. "Hate Kakarot for name. Kakarot evil."  
  
"No... Kakarot is Saiyan. Vegita called you 'Kakarot' and you didn't mind." Chi Chi recalled.  
  
"Vegita Saiyan. Vegita like Kakarot name."  
  
"And you don't." Chi Chi said, "I thought you were over your hatred of your Saiyan heritage."  
  
Goku nodded at her.  
  
"But you still hate that name. I don't blame you. Kakarot sounds so... vile somehow." Chi Chi whispered as she reached up and ran her hand along Goku's jaw. "What if I just give you a nickname? At least it should help us avoid the pain."  
  
"Nickname?" Goku repeated almost uncertain.  
  
"Yes... you can call me 'Ceta' and I can call you... Kaka. Is 'Kaka' okay?" Chi Chi whispered as tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Kaka okay." Goku said as he put his hand behind Chi Chi's back. "Ceta okay."  
  
"I can't stand it!" Chi Chi screamed as she looked around frantically, "That... bastard took away our home, took away our family, our very privacy, our appearances, and now our names! We have nothing left!"  
  
"Chi- Ceta still have Kaka." Goku reminded as he held her. "Kaka love Ceta."  
  
"Even if Ceta is blue?" Chi Chi asked as she stared up at her husband.   
  
"Ceta still pretty." Goku whispered as he ran a huge finger along Chi Chi's face.   
  
"I know." Chi Chi said as she took his hand and held it against her face.   
  
"Oh, Ceta... Kakarot... we have practice to do." The Master reminded as he entered, "You two can bond after practice."  
  
Goku and Chi Chi glared at him as they got up still holding each other. They didn't say a word as they walked out of the door.  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi and Goku looked around at arena. It was huge, much larger than the Tournament's; it had three rings and was surrounded by seats and monitors.   
  
"This is the arena." The Master introduced. "Ceta, you and Neko are dancers... Kakarot and Rocky are going to fight and basically show off their great strength. I like to keep my attractions small in number for greatest maintenance. After all, it's not quantity, it's quality."  
  
"We're not attractions!" Chi Chi snarled. Suddenly, her collar sparked and Chi Chi fell over and twitched at the pain.  
  
"Neko, my kitten, take Ceta to her stage. Kakarot, you go to your stage." The Master instructed, "I expect excellent performance from you, my dear."  
  
Chi Chi let go of Goku's hand reluctantly as Neko led her to a pool of clear water surrounded by pillars. It was above the ground, like a giant fishbowl being supported by the pillars. Neko kept her distance as she gestured to the pool. "Here is your stage." Neko said as she pointed to the pool. "You have to understand that I don't do water."  
  
"I understand... you are a cat after all." Chi Chi said as she climbed up the ladder. The pool looked so inviting to her. She took off her sandals to reveal her webbed feet and she dove into the pool. She remembered the dream she had the first night she spent in this strange prision about her drowning, but she wasn't drowning now, instead she felt water entering a set of gills on her chest and giving her oxygen. She opened her eyes and swum inside of the pool. She gazed outward to see the Master gazing at her. **That bastard...** She thought evilly as she swum to the surface.  
  
"Nice... you've learned to breathe underwater. Now start your practice, my dear." The Master's voice ordered from her collar.  
  
Chi Chi sighed as she dove back into the water. She felt comfortable in this pool. It was calm and soothing to her skin and body. Soft music flowed through the water and she started to move around. Her fears and hate vanished as she let the music guide her actions. It was hypnotizing to her as she flipped and swum through the water with grace and ease. She jumped out of the water and landed on her feet as she seductively held on to a pole and swung around, letting her wet hair slap itself on her wet body. She gazed at the Master and Neko as she breathed deeply.  
  
"Well done, my dear!" Master and Neko applauded, "You did an extrodinary job, especially for a first timer!"  
  
Chi Chi stared at the pole and then at her soaked outfit. While before, it barely covered her strange body, now it seemed to reveal more than she dared. "I need a towel." Chi Chi said as she climbed down the ladder. She couldn't believe that she did that show in front of her captor. She also couldn't believe that she actually enjoyed her dance. What was happening to her?  
  
"Here you go, my dear." Master said as he put a soft red silk robe on the woman. "You deserve it."  
  
"Bravo." Neko said as she stared at the pool, "You did almost as well as me."  
  
"This is not about competition." Master said, "Neko, you may not like getting wet but you do have your strengths... you two are ravishing together. But I will have to give Ceta her own dome, since she will need a water based dome from now on."  
  
"Won't I get to live with G- Kaka?" Chi Chi asked as she felt her collar.  
  
"Oh no... you two will spend alot of time with each other, but you two will need special individual domes to suit your needs. You and your mate will get a special share dome for your needs." The Master said as he looked down at her.   
  
"A special share dome?" Chi Chi repeated with disgust in her voice. The Master was making her and Goku feel like they were special stock meant for breeding and showing off to other people.   
  
"Oh yes... it's being built as we speak. You may watch your mate train if you like... you seemed to have handled your session well." The Master complimented as he ran his hand through her hair. "Very well."  
  
Chi Chi shivered as she wrapped her robe tighter around her body. She didn't like the way the Master stroked her hair. Every time he spoke to her he sounded so demeaning, like she was his pet. **Have to be strong for Goku.** Chi Chi thought, determined, as she followed the Master to the other part of the training area.  
  
The other part looked more like a fighting arena. There were huge boulders everywhere with chains, skeletons, and even a few broken weapons scattered around. Goku was seen on top of a pilar bashing various floating robots. He leapt high into the air and crashed into the ground, causing the very place to shake. He roared at the top of his lungs as he flexed his muscles and the chains holding him snapped.  
  
"Very powerful... but be more brutal." The Master suggested as he gestured to more robots as they started puting more chains on Goku's body. "Now, again... with more feeling."  
  
Goku growled at the alien and then gazed at his wife. Chi Chi smiled softly as she just nodded once, urging him to go along for a while.  
  
"Kakarot try." Goku grunted angrily.  
  
"Good." The Master looked over at Chi Chi, "Are you going to watch your mate? Or practice?"  
  
"I'll watch my husband for a while." Chi Chi said as she put her hand on Goku's huge forearm. "Is that okay?"  
  
Goku looked down and tears threatened to came down his face. "Kaka not sure. Kaka not want Ceta see Kaka as monster."  
  
Chi Chi reached up and rubbed Goku's cheek. "I won't see you as a monster. I will never see you as a monster. All I see is a sweet pure-hearted man that I love and married, nothing more and nothing less."  
  
Goku smiled as he held Chi Chi's hand. "Okay. Kaka lucky to have Ceta for wife." He whispered.  
  
*****  
  
Hours passed as Chi Chi and Goku practiced. It was something they could do on their own. In some demented way, they enjoyed their workout. Goku loved to train and destroy inanimate objects and Chi Chi loved the way water flowed around her.   
  
Chi Chi found herself climbing out of the pool again and staring out into the stars that come through the dome in the ceiling. The stars were so numerous and bright. They didn't twinkle like they did on Earth. A part of her wondered how if any of them have Earth or even if she could see the Earth's star from here. She could see her family in her mind and heart. She clutched on to the image, it was the only thing of her family she had left.  
  
"Your practice is over." The Master said as he came up and put a robe over Chi Chi's shoulder. "And I have a surprise for you."  
  
Chi Chi glared at him as the image radiated bright in her mind. "What?"  
  
"Come and see." The Master said as he led her away from the pool. Goku joined them and they walked to a dome. Unlike the others, this one wasn't covered by some special clear material but some metallic structure. "This is your special share dome. Unlike the others, this one provides some privacy. You can do whatever you like in it." The man said as he smiled benevolently at the two. "You may spend three hours inside a day. You will get more hours if you prove to be valuable."  
  
Goku and Chi Chi stared at the dome and then each other. It would be their first chance of privacy in what felt like forever. Still, they were nervous about what was going on with their bodies and their minds. Goku held her hand and smiled at her. "Kaka and Ceta go in?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, Kaka and Ceta go in." Chi Chi said as she and her husband entered the dome.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. A Moment Alone lemon

Okay, this next part is lemony... I'll post it up but if it's too... detailed, please let me know and I will take this chapter down.   
  
  
Freak Show  
The Lemon Chapter (chapter three)  
By Maria Cline  
  
Goku and Chi Chi entered the dome and gasped at the surroundings. It had a giant bed with a huge carpet on the floor and cabinets lining the walls.   
  
"Finally, some privacy." Chi Chi said, relieved, as she took off her robe and sat on the bed. "Three hours..."  
  
"Not long." Goku muttered as he sat next to her.   
  
"It's long enough." Chi Chi said as she turned to her husband. Her heart pounded as she looked down at her body. "Kaka, what do you think of what I look like? I mean, be honest."  
  
Goku blinked as he stared at her. "Ceta blue... white hair... white eyes... Ceta pretty... Ceta very pretty." He sighed as he ran his hand through her hair. "But Kaka miss old face. Ceta's old face just as pretty."  
  
Chi Chi smiled as she held Goku's hand. "I miss my face too." She agreed. "What would our children think when they saw us?"  
  
"Kaka not sure. Gohan and Goten and Pan not like what Kaka look like. Kaka monster now."  
  
"You are not a monster. Gohan and Goten and Pan will still love you." Chi Chi said as she blushed and took off her robe and placed it down. "I need you... this place is private... this place is... I want to touch you like we used to... if you don't... I would understand."  
  
Goku stared at her and gently put his huge hand on her shoulder. "Kaka want to touch. Kaka scared to hurt Ceta."  
  
"I'll be fine." Chi Chi said as she slowly undo her top. "I am much stronger than before and I trust you." She took off her top and let it fall to the ground.  
  
Goku gasped as he put his hand on Chi Chi's scale covered breast. He reached down and rubbed it tenderly. The woman moaned in delight as she slowly took off her skirt and tossed it to the bed.  
  
Goku paused as he slowly undo his tunic and dropped it to the ground. The two stared at each other, trying to absorb the unique details of the transformations. Chi Chi's thick scales covered the edge of her breast, the inside of her thights, and over her sacred area. Goku had red fur on every part of his body, except part of his chest, his face and neck, his hands, his feet and his sacred area. The only thing they were wearing were the collars. Chi Chi reached up and felt Goku's collar. "I wish we could take off these damn collars." She whispered.  
  
"Ceta no think about collar. Ceta and Kaka enjoy moment now." Goku said as he removed Chi Chi's hand from his collar and placed it on his chest.   
  
Chi Chi smiled softly as she stepped forward and tenderly kissed the bare spot on Goku's chest. Goku lifted his wife up and lay on the bed. Chi Chi sat on Goku's broad body and began kissing again.  
  
Goku sighed as he reached up and his long tail snaked around Chi Chi's waist and rubbed itself along her leg.  
  
"Hey! That tickles!" Chi Chi giggled as she stopped and kissed Goku on the lips, being careful not to cut herself on his huge sharp canines.  
  
Goku focused and the tail wrapped itself around Chi Chi's waist and brought her close to him. Chi Chi felt the tail and gently massaged it, wondering what would happened. Goku gasped and breathed deeply. "Kaka never felt that before." Goku said astonishly.  
  
"Kaka never had a tail when he was an adult." Chi Chi reminded as the tail unwrapped itself and she grabbed the end of it and started to suck on it hard.   
  
Goku's eyes bludged as his tail tensed up. "Wow! Kaka's turn!" Kaka said as he reached up with his huge hands and gently massaged Chi Chi's feminine parts.   
  
Chi Chi gasped as Goku's finger went inside her. "Oh... Go- Kaka!" She moaned in delight as she closed her eyes.   
  
The exchange went on, each lover touched the other in a strange unique way. Goku and Chi Chi were careful not to hurt the other in any way. Chi Chi was amazed at how huge Goku was and yet so gentle to her. Finally they rested and Chi Chi was lying next to her husband. Then Chi Chi looked down at her blue skin and started weeping.  
  
"Why Ceta crying?" Goku asked as he wiped away some of Chi Chi's tears.  
  
"While we were... bonding... I forgot about this place." Chi Chi confessed as she stared at her husband. "I forgot about our captor and how he mutilated us and is keeping us for his... show! Now... I..."  
  
"Kaka forgot too. Kaka forgot being brute." Goku said as tears started to shimmer in his eyes. "Kaka hate sounding stupid and being showed as monster. Kaka not monster."  
  
"I know... but we both know that Master wants us to look like this... we have to be brave and hope our family and friends will save us." Chi Chi said, "When we are rescued Bulma will change us back and we will be normal again with no collars!"  
  
"Kaka hate collar. Kaka be strong for Ceta. Ceta be strong for Kaka?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be strong for you." Chi Chi nodded as she ran her hand through Goku's fur. "Just... hold me." She whispered as she put her head on Goku's chest.  
  
Goku nodded as he lay his hands across Chi Chi's back and stared upward. "Kaka keep Ceta safe. Kaka promise."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. The First Performance

Freak Show  
Part four  
By Maria Cline  
  
Chi Chi and Goku sighed as Chi Chi lay on top of Goku's huge chest. Goku smiled as he ran his hand through her hair. "Kaka enjoyed moment."  
  
"Me too." Chi Chi whispered as she leaned up for another kiss.   
  
Suddenly, the Master's voice came out of the collars. "Your time is up."  
  
"Damn it!" Chi Chi muttered and then kissed Goku on the lips. "We better go." She jumped off and started picking up her outfit. "Next time, we better not toss our clothes everywhere." Chi Chi said as she slipped on her top and skirt.   
  
"Kaka agree." Goku said as he put on his tunic.  
  
Chi Chi ran her fingers through her hair as the two looked at each other again and walked out.  
  
*****  
  
The Master was waiting for them outside. "Today has been a very active day. Did you two have fun?" The Master asked as he looked at the two.  
  
"It's none of your damn business." Chi Chi snarled as she latched to Goku's arm.   
  
"Fine. I suppose it's none of my business about my attractions' mating habits." The Master said as he smirked. "Okay... Kakarot, go back to your dome, you're done for the day. Ceta, come with me... I'm going to show you your new dome."  
  
Chi Chi and Goku gazed at each other. Finally, Chi Chi let go of Goku's arm. "I'll see you again." She whispered.  
  
"Kaka see Ceta again." Goku whispered back as he smiled.  
  
"Of course you will... just depends on how you behave." The Master said, "Now let's go." The Master led Chi Chi away from her husband.  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi stared at the dome. Unlike the velvet dome, this dome had a deep pool in the middle surrounded by waterfalls and tropical plants. There were special glass tables and chairs around the area. "Beautiful isn't it?" The Master said, "The best part is in the pool."  
  
Chi Chi glared at him and then jumped into the pool. The water was clear and cool like before, with small traces of seaweed all around her. She swum down further and saw a bed shaped like an open clam with a set of clothes for her.   
  
She stood at the bottom of the pool and stared at the clothes. They were made out of some special waterproof material. The top was a silver and dark blue tank top that covered just her upper chest and a loose silver and dark blue skirt with underwear on it. There was also a very long silver scarf that seemed to just go invisible at times and then reappear. Chi Chi looked down at her own outfit. It was torn and waterlogged and was in desperate need of replacement. **At least this outfit doesn't look like I was in a harem.** Chi Chi thought as she took off her outfit and slipped on the new one. It fit perfectly against her smooth skin.   
  
Chi Chi sat down on the bed and gazed at her new surroundings. It was beautiful, like an aquarium she had when she was a child. Chi Chi closed her eyes and remembered the castle she used to own and the fire mountain that she watched every day until Master Roshi destroyed the fire and the mountain. She smiled as she remembered meeting her sweet Goku the first time. Then she remembered what Goku looked like now. **I can't let them get to me. I have to be strong.** Chi Chi thought as she got up and placed her webbed hand on the glass. This place felt like an aquarium to her. She knew that right now the Master must be watching her every move for his little show. **I hate this place.** She thought as she removed her hand and went back to her bed.  
  
*****  
  
The days passed quickly as Goku and Chi Chi practiced for their big day. Every day there was the routine meal, practice, meal, practice, meal and share session, and sleep. The prisoners looked forward to their share session. It was the only private time they had. Many times they would bond and make love to each other. Other times they would be content just being in each other's arms while they reminisced about their old lives.   
  
"Kaka, do you remember that picnic we had after we got married?" Chi Chi asked softly. "The one in the pasture?"  
  
"Kaka remembered. Ceta wore purple dress first time. Ceta showed to Kaka and Kaka liked purple dress." Goku whispered sadly.  
  
Chi Chi found herself getting more used to the way Goku spoke, but it still felt like a knife in her heart every time she would stare into Goku's red eyes to see his frustration of sounding like a brain-dead moron.  
  
"Yes... I made that dress myself." Ceta smiled as she closed her eyes. She frowned as the image in her mind of herself as a young woman seemed fuzzy. "I..." She focused harder to try to remember the dress. "I can't remember what it looked like. I... can't remember?!"  
  
"Kaka confused. Why is Ceta sad about not remembering purple dress?" Goku asked as he held her closer to his huge chest.  
  
"I... I have a photographic memory. I can see memories in my mind perfectly. I should remember that dress." Chi Chi said, frustrated.  
  
"Ceta stressed. Ceta not worry about dress." Goku comforted.  
  
"Right. Maybe it was just stress." Chi Chi whispered as she held on to Goku's huge hand. "We will get through this." She vowed as the image of her family radiated in her mind. **I won't forget you.**  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi's heart pounded as the crew worked on her hair. "Today is the day." Neko said as she was bathing in special sonic shower. "Nervous?"  
  
Chi Chi glared at her as her hair was pulled in different directions and then braided. "I don't want to be here. I just need to go home."  
  
"This is your home, Ceta." Neko said as she put on her special outfit. "Be good and you will be treated good."   
  
"Let's get this over with." Chi Chi said as she got up and marched out.   
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi's eyes widened as she stared at the arena. It was like before only filled with people. All around her were aliens of many shapes, sizes, and colors. She looked around, frantically hoping to see her family up there somewhere, waiting for her. They were nowhere to be seen. She looked to see Goku in a thick cage covered in chains; she knew that it was part of the act but it still hurts for her to see him look like an animal.  
  
"Kaka." Chi Chi whispered as she came close to the bars. She blinked when she realized how easy it was for her to call Goku that. Why was it so easy for her to call Goku 'Kaka'? She should've kept on calling Goku 'Goku' until she died of pain.   
  
"Ceta, Kaka not like being on display like animal." Goku confessed as he hunched down.   
  
"I know..." Chi Chi confessed as she put her hand throught the bars and touched Goku's huge hand. "We just have to cope with this until Gohan and the others save us."  
  
"Kaka know. Kaka hate being helpless." Goku said as he held her hand.   
  
"I know. But remember there is hope." Chi Chi leaned as close as she could and whispered, "And we can wish." Goku nodded in understanding. They both knew about the Dragon Balls. Gohan or someone else could be gathering them right now and wisk them away from this circus hell and back to Earth.   
  
"It's showtime." The Master said as he came up and took Chi Chi's free hand. "Come, my dear, we have a show to do. You and your mate will have time together after the show." He pulled Chi Chi away and Goku held on for a moment and then let go.   
  
"Ceta watch Kaka?" Goku asked as he looked at Chi Chi being pulled away.  
  
"Yes, don't be nervous." Chi Chi said as the Master yanked her away from her lover. "I love you!"  
  
"Kaka love Ceta too." Goku whispered as he waved.   
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi watched in fascination as she and the other performers watched in the shadows. The Master came out and shouted, "And now... the moment you have all been waiting for! For many years we believed them to be extinct, the mysterious destroyers of civilications across the galaxy until the meteor shower killed them all. But... what we have here is the last living Saiyan alive! Held here for your entertainment at the risk of our very lives, we bring you... KAKAROT, THE DESTROYER OF WORLDS!"  
  
A group of huge robots came and pulled Goku's cage into the spotlight. Goku stared at them and started roaring and bashing the bars. Part of it was an act, but he wasn't pretending to be angry. "KAKA NOT DESTROYER! KAKA NOT MONSTER!" Goku screamed at the top of his lungs as he rattled the bars. The audience applauded and then laughed at the Saiyan.  
  
"That Saiyan deserves it!" One purple alien screamed as he waved his fist.  
  
The only one in the crowd who wasn't cheering was a young woman with pale white skin, red circles on her cheeks, a third eye on her forehead and a mostly bald head with only a long bunch of hair at the top like a ponytail straight up. "A Saiyan? I thought they were extinct." She muttered as she glared at the beast.   
  
"They aren't any more!" The purple alien laughed as he tossed his can at the cage. "Take that you monster!"  
  
"That monster." The woman growled as she watched the show. **And I don't mean the Saiyan.** She thought.  
  
******  
  
Chi Chi's heart pounded as Goku put on a show of strength and power as he ferociously destroyed droids and the stage itself. She could feel Goku's anger at the circus and the audience for calling him 'monster'. "Hang on, Kaka." Chi Chi prayed.  
  
"You're next." The Master said as he came up and took her hand. "Nervous?"  
  
"No... I just don't want to be made into a showcase like my husband." Chi Chi said as she glared at him.  
  
"Oh... you will enjoy it. Kakarot doesn't mind it now." The Master said as he gestured at Goku who was jumped onto the tower and roared some more.  
  
Chi Chi growled as she glared at the spectacle. She climbed the ladder and waited.  
  
"And now... ladies and gentlemen! When we discovered this last Saiyan, we made a startling discovery! Kakarot had taken on a mate! So, without further ado, we bring you the lovely Ceta!"   
  
Spotlights hit the woman and she gazed at the audience. At once, the audience gasped and murmurs could be heard. The pale woman stared wide eyed at the woman. "I wonder how a monster like that could get a babe like Ceta?" She heard an alien comment.  
  
"So do I." She whispered.  
  
Chi Chi blinked at the stares and response. A voice came from her collar. "Do it, Ceta. The audience is waiting."  
  
Chi Chi took a deep breath and stared down into the pool. She plunged into the pool and did a dance. The lights and the music lulled her as she did her dance. The world blurred around her as she felt instinct take over. With grace she moved to the music with little control. Finally, she finished and took a deep breath. At once, everyone applauded at the sigh,t except for a single strange pale white woman. Chi Chi smiled as she got up onto the stage and bowed. Tears threatened to overwhelm her as she realized something horrifying; she was having the time of her life.  
  
*****  
  
"You are so good. Especially for a newcomer." A green alien woman said as she talked to Chi Chi. "Do you do it often?"  
  
"Actually, I'm kinda new at it." Chi Chi replied as she blushed.  
  
"Now now... don't crowd the woman." The Master said as he took Chi Chi and led her away. "How do you like your new role?"  
  
"I... don't like being shown off." Chi Chi whispered as she tensed at the man's touch.   
  
"I think you do." The Master smirked as he led Chi Chi to Goku. "Now... that wasn't so bad was it?"  
  
Goku scowled as he took Chi Chi into his arms. "Show okay."  
  
"You can go back to the share dome." The Master said as he shooed them away. "You need to get some well deserved rest."  
  
Chi Chi and Goku nodded as they walked away. "You know, you two don't appear to be the destructive type." A voice came out of nowhere.  
  
"Who are you?" Chi Chi asked as she looked around.  
  
"Don't say another word." The voice whispered, "That man is evil and is slowly taking your mind. Don't let him take your soul. You must fight it all you can. Fight to remember just one thing, an object, a face, or a name, something dear to your heart. Hold it in your mind and don't let go. Focus on it. I must go. Remember who you are."  
  
Goku and Chi Chi waited and then Goku wondered, "Who did strange speech?"  
  
"I don't know." Chi Chi shivered as she thought of that strange woman's words. Was she an ally? Or some figment of her imagination?   
  
"Is everything all right?" The Master asked as he came up. "Did you notice anything strange?"  
  
Chi Chi frowned and said, "Not really... I think it was just the nerves."  
  
"Oh..." The Master smiled almost delightlfully. "Very well." He walked away leaving the two alone.  
  
The man walked on until he saw the pale white woman standing in the corner with her arms crossed. "Nice additions, how many lives did you ruin for them?" The woman demanded.  
  
"Only a few... why do you hate me so much, Chetsu? I never meant any harm."  
  
"You killed my brother."  
  
"I improved him, or should I say them." The Master laughed and shook his head. "Don't tell me you will try to stop me. I have the last living Saiyan in the Universe and he's so... powerful. You don't have a prayer against someone like him."  
  
"I noticed." Chetsu sneered, "I will stop you and this freak show."  
  
"The same vow... every time." The Master sighed, "Don't you ever get tired of it?"  
  
"I will never stop." Chetsu whispered as she turned her heel and walked away determined.  
  
"She is so amusing." The Master laughed as he turned on the monitor. "Oh, you adults out there, let me show you our latest couple in their share dome."  
  
The audience turned their heads to see the Saiyan and his alien mate on the floor rolling on each other. "Whoa! For a guy so big, he's very limber." A gray alien commented.  
  
*****  
  
Chetsu sighed as she turned on the monitors in her spaceship. It was a Tristar, the last one of its kind. "Herbert, I need you to log into the old Kold Empire data system and find out everything you can on Saiyans."  
  
A computer voice came from the councel. "Yes, Chetsu, may I ask why?"  
  
"I need to know where that Saiyan and his mate come from. Those two are the strongest warriors I have seen yet. Also look for any names: Kakarot and Ceta."  
  
"At once."  
  
Chetsu sighed as she steepled her fingers. "I will bring him down."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	5. Slipping Away and Family Reunions

Freak Show  
Part Five  
By Maria Cline  
  
Chetsu was mediating as usual while her computer scanned the various logs of the old Kold Empire database. The database was old and obsolete, still, her it should come up with something that could be of help.  
  
"Ms. Chetsu, I have finished my search." Herbert said.  
  
"Tell me what you found." Chetsu ordered as she got up.  
  
"Well... the reports are contradictory." Herbert replied, "However, I will give you a summary of what I know. Over forty solar years ago, the Saiyan Homeworld was destroyed. The offical report is that a severe meteor storm demolished the planet. There are rumors that the Kold Empire killed off the Saiyans themselves due to their fear of the Saiyan power potential."  
  
"Yes, I heard of that myself. Are there any Saiyans left after the destruction?"  
  
"Yes, there were four Saiyans that survived the destruction. Prince Vegita, Nappa, Raddiz, and Kakarot." Herbert replied.  
  
"So, there was a Saiyan named Kakarot. What happened to him?"  
  
"Unknown. He was scheduled to renovate a small primitive planet after his birth, the inhabitants called it 'Earth'. There were rumors that Earth is cursed somehow." Herbert replied, "Nappa and Raddiz had went to Earth and died there. Prince Vegita had suffered massive injuries before escaping with his life. Kakarot was believed to have been adopted by this planet and renamed Goku. He betrayed the Kold Empire and Freeza and King Kold died on Earth. Reports on their deaths are classified. Now the planet is avoided by all space travel due to the deaths."  
  
"I see... what about Prince Vegita?"  
  
"His whereabouts are unknown. There are reports that he died on a planet called Namek. However, there is also rumors that he has been resurrected and is currently living on Earth." Herbert replied.  
  
"I need to know all I can about this Kakarot and Ceta." Chetsu said as she sat in the pilot's chair. "Herbert, lay in a course to Planet Earth! Maximum speed!"  
  
"That is not possible. The coodinates of the planet have been lost." Herbert replied.  
  
Chetsu fell over in her chair. "How's that possible?"  
  
"It is considered to be a hostile planet. It's coodinates have been classified."  
  
"Then... break in!" Chetsu screamed as she went back into her chair. "I'm going to train. Find a way to Earth."  
  
"I will do my best, Ms. Chetsu." Herbert said.  
  
*****  
  
"GOHAN! HELP!"   
  
Gohan looked up to see his father held by a giant red ape. "Dad!" Gohan said in pure fear as he tried to move. He blasted at the ape but the blasts just went through.   
  
The warrior went Super Saiyan and flew up to the ape and tried to pry the ape's hands off. "Hang on, Dad!" Gohan pleaded as he tried to attack the ape.  
  
The ape swatted Gohan away and crushed Goku in his grip. "Gohan." Goku gasped out before going unconcious.  
  
*****  
  
Goten found himself at the lake where he loved to fish.   
  
"GOTEN!"   
  
Goten suddenly saw his mother in the middle of the lake waving her hands frantically.   
  
"MOM!" Goten flew to the lake and grabbed his mother's hands.   
  
Chi Chi clung on but then a monster flew up and scratched Goten's face. Goten screamed as he let go and felt his face. He looked down to see a sea woman with blue scales and long white hair. She hissed as she dragged Chi Chi down into the water.   
  
Goten dove down into the water only to see nothing.  
  
*****  
  
Gohan gasped as he woke up in a cold sweat. "DAD!"  
  
*****  
  
Goten gasped as he woke up in a cold sweat. "MOM!"  
  
*****  
  
The sun rose as Gohan trudged to the kitchen and picked up a coffee cup. It had been the third nightmare this month. Ever since his parents left for their little trip in space, he had been nervous. He set his fears aside. His own experiences with Namek were different. He had been going off into space where no one from Earth had gone before in an untested spaceship to a distant planet while a group of space aliens were going to that planet as well. This was just a small trip for the two and they could return any time they wished.  
  
The phone rang and Gohan curiously answered it. It was only four o'clock in the morning, who would call? "Hello? Son residence?"  
  
"Gohan, it's Goten." Goten said sounding frantic. "I... I had another nightmare, about Mom drowning. I know this sounds crazy but... what if it's a sign? We haven't heard from them in over three months."  
  
"You know Dad, he has this tendancy to wander off for months at a time without calling."  
  
"Yeah, but Mom would've contacted us by now just to check on us and Dad would do what Mom says." Goten explained.  
  
Gohan closed his eyes and slapped himself on the forehead. It had been so obvious, why didn't he see it before? He called himself a genius but how can he miss something like this? "Goten, go to Capsule Corps, I'll meet you there." Gohan ordered, "We have to check on the spaceship."  
  
Gohan could swore that he heard Goten grin as he answered, "Okay!"  
  
*****  
  
"You know... it's five o'clock in the morning." Bulma yawned as she, Gohan, and Goten were at the lab.   
  
"Please, Goten and I are worried... Mom and Dad haven't contacted us in over three months and... and we have a feeling that something is wrong." Gohan pleaded.  
  
"Oh... okay..." Bulma said as she tapped on the computer. She was confident that the boys were just having nightmares and that they were worried over nothing. After all, Goku was the most powerful warrior in the Universe and he could return in a blink of an eye if something went wrong. "Computer, link up with Four Star Ship, communication line open." Bulma ordered.  
  
"Scanning... scanning... Four Star Ship is out of service. Please try a different ship." The computer spoke.  
  
"WHAT?!" Bulma screamed as she typed quickly. Her nimble fingers dashed on the board as she tried to run diagnostics only to come up with nothing. "Nothing... there is nothing..."  
  
"Wait... the ship is gone?" Gohan asked shocked, "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know... I don't know... but if something happened to them, why didn't Goku tell us telepathically?" Bulma wondered, "Okay, this is a major emergency!" She reached into her drawer and got out an emergency Dragon Ball radar. "Here! Take this and get the Dragon Balls! I'll stay here and try to find out more."  
  
"Right." Gohan said as he and Goten flew up to get the balls.  
  
*****  
  
"Another day, another audience." Ceta sighed as she brushed her long white hair. "Honestly, these shows have been getting tedious... I hope Master gets me some new routines soon."  
  
"Kaka guessed." Kakarot muttered as he lifted a pair of ton weights. "Kaka hoped that Master give Kaka new challenges... last ones too easy."  
  
"You are too strong sometimes, my Saiyan." Ceta said as she came up and kissed him on the cheek. "But, I still love you."  
  
"Kaka love Ceta too..." Kakarot frowned as he stared at the woman. He felt strange, it was like there was a part of him that was telling him that it was all wrong. A part of him felt that he shouldn't be here. The Master told him that it was just his Saiyan instinct to go around destroying worlds and that he had been controling it. Kakarot had taken special medicine to reduce the urge to kill and maim... the only time when he doesn't have to control himself that much was when he was helping the Master with anyone who wanted to sabotage the circus.   
  
"Kakarot, are you okay?" Ceta whispered confused.  
  
"Kaka, fine. Kaka just felt strange urges again."  
  
"I know." Ceta sighed as she hugged him. She had been having the same urges herself. The Master gave her medicine as well to control herself but she still had nightmares and a fractured picture in her mind. She found herself dreaming of a small boy with a long monkey tail and a funny hat with an orange ball that have four red stars on it. He was laughing and running toward her. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't let go of that image.  
  
"Are you ready for another day at the Share Dome?" The Master asked as he came up.  
  
"Of course, Master." Ceta said as she smiled, "We are greatful for this rare treat."  
  
"I only wish to reward you two for such good behavior." The Master said as he smirked.  
  
"Kaka been having funny urges again." Kakarot spoke up.   
  
"I'll see if I can increase the potency of your medicine." The Master said, "I don't want you to go around killing people like you did before you joined us."  
  
"No, Kakarot won't kill." Kakarot vowed as he shook his head.  
  
"Good."  
  
*****  
  
"Okay... that's the last one." Gohan said as he flew up from the sea with the seven star ball in his hands. "*Whew* that one was deep."  
  
"Now... we can summon the Dragon and get Mom and Dad back!" Goten said, excited, as he looked at his backpack filled with Dragon Balls. "Let's hurry! If Mom's dead, she would be mad at us for not checking sooner."  
  
"Okay." Gohan nodded as they flew to a small deserted island and placed all seven balls down. "Oh Great Dragon Shenlong! Please come up and make our wishes come true!"  
  
The seven balls glowed and the sky grew dark. Lighting filled the air as a giant green dragon arose from the glowing spheres and hung. Gohan and Goten still couldn't believe how huge the dragon was, no matter how many times they had seen him.  
  
"State your wishes, Mortals." Shenlong boomed.  
  
"I wish for Mom and Dad are brought back to the Earth Check-In Station and then brought back to life." Goten wished praying that his parents were still alive and the wish could not be granted.  
  
"Goku and Chi Chi are still alive and so I cannot bring them back to life." Shenlong growled.  
  
Goten and Gohan sighed in relief and Goten said, "I wish for Mom and Dad to be brought back to Earth!"  
  
Shenlong stared out and then said, "Goku and Chi Chi do not exist. They have been replaced by Kakarot and Ceta."  
  
"Then, I wish for Kakarot and Ceta to be brought back to Earth!" Gohan wished getting frusterated. How did his parents cease to exist? Did they get amnesia and forgot who they were?   
  
Shenlong stared out again and said, "Kakarot and Ceta refused to return."  
  
"This is getting frustrating... WHAT KIND OF WISH GRANTING DRAGON ARE YOU?!" Goten screamed.  
  
"OKAY! I WISH FOR SOMEONE, ANYONE WHO IS WILLING AND CAN HELP OUR PARENTS BE BROUGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Gohan boomed.  
  
*****  
  
Chetsu scanned the charts and said, "This planet Earth is so elusive."   
  
"It is a forbidden planet, Chetsu, all aliens who attempt to conqure it failed and never come back." Herbert said.  
  
For the past three months, Chetsu haD been scanning all the databanks she could and found nothing. Earth haD been one of her few leads to finding out more about Kakarot and Ceta. She did try to find Namek but it was destroyed by Freeza.   
  
"There has to be a way." Chetsu muttered.   
  
Suddenly, a deep booming voice entered her mind. **I am Shenlong the Eternal Dragon, do you wish to go to a planet called 'Earth'?**  
  
"How do you know?" Chetsu asked as she stood up confused. "Where are you?"  
  
Darkess surrounded her as she found herself in a black void and a giant green dragon appeared before her. He had a long snake body with four short legs and huge horns. "I know everything." Shenlong boomed, "I will take you to Earth if you allow me."  
  
"Take me and my ship and it's a deal." Chetsu said excited and yet weary. How does she know it wasn't one of Lazarus' tricks? What if it was just a hallucination?  
  
The dragon nodded and Chetsu felt her very body moving beyond the speed of light.  
  
*****  
  
"It is done." Shenlong said and then a huge ship that was shaped like a giant triangle appeared on the ground behind the Dragon Balls. A young woman literally fell out of nowhere and landed in front of Goten and Gohan.   
  
"Is this Earth?" The woman asked.  
  
"Yes... who are you?" Gohan said as he stared at the woman. Her power was great, not as powerful as a Super Saiyan's but still she could hold her own if she needed to.   
  
"I am Chetsu Tienshinana, last of the Triclopses." Chetsu said as she went onto one knee and bowed her head. "Thank you for taking me to this planet, I am looking for information regarding the Saiyans."  
  
"Hey! What is your next wish?" Shenlong asked.  
  
"Wait, that creature grants wishes?" Chetsu asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Gohan looked at Goten and said, "Got any ideas?"  
  
"Hmmm... nah, we better save the rest of the wishes. Okay, you can rest, if we need you, we'll summon you." Goten said as he waved. "Thanks!"  
  
Shenlong blinked at the friendly tone. The two mortals seemed greatful for the effort. "Farewell." Shenlong boomed as he vanished and the seven Dragon Balls glowed and shot out in seven different directions.  
  
"Who are you?" Chetsu finally asked as she looked at the two. They looked like twins but one felt stronger than the other and the older one was wearing a primative form of optical enhancements.   
  
"I'm Gohan and this is my younger brother Goten." Gohan introduced, "Look, I really need your help. Have you seen these people?" The warrior reached into his wallet and took out a picture of Goku and Chi Chi.   
  
Chetsu frowned as she stared at the picture. "No... I've never seen them before."  
  
"Aww... my parents have gone off into space for a vacation as a second honeymoon and we haven't heard from them in three months." Goten explained, almost downtrodden. "I know this sounds crazy but Dad's a Saiyan, one of the last two Saiyans in the Universe."  
  
Chetsu's jaw dropped as she looked up at the two. "Wait... you two have Saiyan blood?"  
  
"Yeah..." Gohan nodded reluctantly not sure how this alien would react to the news. After all, she may be some enemy of the Saiyans, but Shenlong did bring her and she may help.  
  
"I see... you two... just don't look... that bastard." Chetsu growled as she clenched her fists. "I should've known... are there more like you? I mean, more Saiyans or warriors as powerful as you?"  
  
"Yes, there are warriors like us but do you know what's wrong?" Gohan asked, "Do you know what happened to my parents? Are they alive?"  
  
"Yes... and they are alive but when I'm done telling you what happened, you will almost wish they are dead." Chetsu whispered as she looked down. "I only wish to say it once so it's best if you get your fellow warriors together."  
  
*****  
  
Chetsu sat at the table sipping some Cotan Juice she brought along. She gazed at the various warriors who had come. Most of the older ones were weaker but still could hold their own against some of the warriors she had seen. She noticed a few of the warriors gathering together and whisper about her. She wondered how can such a strange group of warriors whisper about her.  
  
"Is everyone here?" Chetsu asked.  
  
"Everyone except for Tien and Choutsu." Bulma replied, "But they will be here shortly. Can you tell us what happened to them?"  
  
Chetsu nodded as she stood up and stared at the group. "What I am about to tell you will make your skin crawl. The ones you called Goku and Chi Chi are gone, maybe forever." She reached into her pouch and got out a small metal disk. She clicked on the disk and revealed a tall lavendar-colored man wearing a black jumpsuit. "This is Master Bardumn but everyone just calls him 'Master'. He owns a space circus spaceship and he goes around collecting recruits. The ones once known as Goku and Chi Chi have been caputred by that man."  
  
"A circus ringmaster captured Goku and Chi Chi? I don't buy it." Krillian said, "Goku's way too powerful to be held by some ringmaster."  
  
Chetsu glared at him and then the former monk was suspended in the air. "You doubt me?! This 'ringmaster' is far more manipulative and powerful than you can imagine!"  
  
"Let Krillian go!" Gohan insisted as he grabbed Chetsu by the shoulder. "We believe you."  
  
Chetsu sighed as she released her grip. "I'm sorry, it's just that bastard has done so much pain to so many people just for entertainment."  
  
"She's right. I've heard of this 'Master'." Vegita said as he came up. "I recall meeting him once while I was working for Freeza. He helped Freeza by manipulating his DNA for his transformations. He even did research on my body for Saiyan experiments but he never had a chance to manipulate my DNA, Freeza insisted on it."  
  
"So, that explains it." Chetsu muttered as she crossed her arms. "Vegita, those experiments may have helped that 'Master' capture Goku and Chi Chi."  
  
"Wait, how did the Master make it impossible for the Dragon to reach Mom and Dad?" Goten asked.  
  
Chetsu sighed as she looked down. "The Master has great powers and he is a master at mamipulating the very mind. He uses drugs to mutate both the body and mind. He changes his victims from the outside in."  
  
At once there was silence as the group absorbed what Chetsu said. It was horrifying, almost as horrifying as Buu's rampage on Earth. "How much did they change?" Gohan finally asksed.  
  
Chetsu looked down and said, "You wouldn't recognize them. By now, they wouldn't even recognize you." She stopped and then looked up as her eyes widened. "By the Triden... they're here?!"  
  
"Who's here?" Tien asked as he and Choutsu came into the room and then stared at Chetsu. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm... Chetsu... don't you remember me? Either of you? No, of course you don't." Chetsu replied as she hugged the two. "I thought you were dead, I felt you two die."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tien asked as he pushed the woman away. "Who are you? And why do you look so much like me and Choutsu?"  
  
Chetsu sighed as she looked at the group and then at Tien and Choutsu. "Because I'm your sister, somewhat. You two were the handywork of Master Bardumn." She ran her hand over her face to wipe away her tears. "Bardumn took you away as a child and split you into two people, Tien and Choutsu. I could never get you two back into my brother again without killing you. After I managed to rescue you two from him, I sent you away to a distant planet, I had the computer randomly choose a frontier planet that has sentient life on it and hoped it was right. I had a link with you so I would know that you were alive until one day when I felt the connections snap. Choutsu died and then I felt Tien die, I was heartbroken. I never thought that you would be alive." The woman said as she hugged Tien and Choutsu. "How is that possible?"  
  
"It's... a long story." Tien repied as he stared at her. He knew that he was different from other humans but he had no idea that he and Choutsu were from outer space or that they were once one person. Some part of him believed her story, after all, she did have his eyes and Choutsu's skin.   
  
*****  
  
"These Dragon Balls are impressive." Chetsu confessed as she sat in the chair after Tien gave her a quick story about the Dragon Balls and how he and Choutsu died several times and yet came back.   
  
"Yeah, they are." Tien agreed, "I'm glad they brought you to me."  
  
"Yes, but right now's not the time for family reunions. We have to get Goku and Chi Chi back before they have fully changed, if they haven't already." Chetsu said as she stared down at the floor.  
  
"What do you mean?" Gohan asked, "You told us before about how this 'Master' changes from the outside in. How can he manipulate Mom and Dad mentally?"  
  
"He telepathically inserts information into their brains and slowly peel away their identities. He controls them with special collars and restraints with no privacy whatsoever. He puts special chemicals into their food and weaken their will. They obviously would be fighting this but it's a matter of time. The dragon can only transport a person if he or she allows him and Bardumn had manipulated your friends enough to make them want to stay. I'm afraid that the process is now permanent." Chetsu explained as she clenched her fists.  
  
"What if we had wished Goku and Chi Chi back earlier like when they stopped communicating with us?" Bulma asked as she felt guilty for not checking on Goku and Chi Chi before Goten and Gohan pleaded with her to check on them.  
  
"Then their mental and physical transformation wouldn't be so advanced." Chetsu answered, "It would be much easier to bring them back to normal. I don't know if it's possible to even bring them back period at such an advanced stage."  
  
"Stupid stupid stupid!" Bulma chided herself as she slapped herself on the head. "Why didn't I try sooner to find them?! Now, they are beyond the help of the Dragon Balls and they haven't just died, they have ceased to exist! That is way worst than death!!!"  
  
"Bulma!" Vegita screamed as he took his hands and gently held her head. "Damn it, woman, don't get hysterical. Kakarot... *Goku*" Vegita added to make sure he is talking about her Goku, "and Chi Chi are two of the most stubborn warriors in the Universe. They should be fighting this as we speak, as long as their bodies are still alive, there must still be some trace of them left that we can save and bring back. We will save them, woman. I will not let a fellow Saiyan be used in a... freak show."  
  
Bulma shook in his arms and then nodded. "You're right. Goku has been in worse situations, he and Chi Chi can get out of this. I'm so sorry... I'm just so sorry."  
  
"Vegita's right about one thing, they can still be saved." Gohan said, "Goten and I have dreams about Mom and Dad, the last dream showed that they are still alive but I don't know for how long. Right now, we must focus on rescuing them and bringing them back, even if we must render them unconscious. We must save them. Who's with me?"  
  
The group nodded at each other and then rose their hands. "Let's save Goku and Chi Chi!" Krillian exclaimed.  
  
"YEAH!!!" The group cheered as they rose their hands in unison.  
  
*****  
  
"So, what happened to you back there, Ceta?" Neko asked as she brushed Ceta's long hair.  
  
"I don't know... Kakarot and I had the strangest dream that a huge dragon came and asked us to take us away. I don't know why. It just scared me." Ceta sighed as she rubbed her forehead.  
  
"Kakarot confused about big lizard creature in Kakarot's head." Kakarot said as he brushed his fur.   
  
"I'm sure that what ever it was, it was just a crazy dream." Master said as he chuckled and gave the two small pills and water. "Here, take these pills and those dreams will stop." The couple agreed and took the medicine.  
  
Master scowled as he walked away. **Those two have been very hard to keep under a tight rein. That dragon dream must mean that they are still fighting. I must keep the pressure on and then they will be mine forever. Not even Chetsu can save them now.**  
  
To Be Continued... 


	6. To Travel to a Distant Star

I finally managed to update this fic. I had been trying to work with it for so long and came up with this. I will try to finish this fic.   
  
Freak Show  
  
Part Six  
  
By Maria Cline  
  
Dear Diary  
  
What have I done?  
  
Goku and Chi Chi have been captured by some alien madman by the name of Master Bardumn. It's my fault. "Hey, why don't you two go off into space for some personal time?" Argh! I was the one who provided the ship too! We were all so confident that Goku can handle anything in space and that even if there was some trouble, he would call us. Three months passed and I didn't hear anything, I just thought they were having a blast. I didn't even bother to call them. HOW CAN I BE SO STUPID?! I should've known how unpredictable space is. I guess I thought that Goku is unstoppable; we all thought Goku can't be defeated. I was so wrong.   
  
Well, I won't let them suffer any more. Chetsu, the alien who told us what happened will help us out. Vegita, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Tien, Choutsu, and Chetsu will go off to rescue them. Hopefully, I can figure out a way to get them back to normal.  
  
Dad and I are working around the clock to enhance Chetsu's ship with out own technology. We're going to leave tomorrow; I hope Goku and Chi Chi can hold out until we get there. Please, let them be okay till then.  
  
*****  
  
Chetsu stared in awe as Dr. Briefs worked on her engine.   
  
"You have an impressive spaceship, Chetsu." Dr. Briefs commented as he looked up from the craft.  
  
"Thank you." Chetsu nodded, "I am just amazed that you can figure out my ship and upgrade it in such record time."  
  
"Oh, I learned a bit about spacecrafts from the ships I studied before. Quite fascinating." Dr. Briefs explained, "In fact, I find your unique relationship with Tien and Choutsu equally fascinating, how did they react to you being their half sister?"  
  
"Hard to say... they seem uneasy around me and I don't blame them." Chetsu confessed as she crossed her arms. "I'm not sure what to do about them now they know about me."  
  
"I'm sure you will think of something. You have to. There's nothing like family." Dr. Briefs said, "Why don't we work on this ship? I see a bunch of much needed improvements."  
  
Chetsu frowned at the thought of her ship needing improvements but she hasn't taken it to an alien scientist in a while. "Like what?"  
  
Dr. Briefs crossed his arms as he gazed up at the ship. "A cappuccino machine."  
  
Chetsu glanced at him and asked, "What's a cappuccino machine?"  
  
*****  
  
"Bulma, you can't come." Vegita insisted as he packed his suitcase. According to Chetsu's calculations, it would take a week to make it to the Master's spaceship.   
  
"I have to come! Goku and Chi Chi need me." Bulma insisted as she packed her goods.  
  
Vegita growled as he tensed up. "They will try to kill you! You are weak, you can't even fly! What if some evil freak decides to attacks you while you are alone?"  
  
"It's not like I'll be in the mission itself." Bulma insisted, "I've handled myself on my own before like on Namek."  
  
Vegita smirked and said, "You were pleading for your life on Namek. You won't survive."  
  
"I did not plead for my life!" Bulma screamed, "Besides, you guys will need someone smart to reverse what happened to Goku and Chi Chi. I know the most about Saiyan physiology and Goku and Chi Chi would need my help ASAP. It's better if I come along."  
  
Vegita paused and stared at Bulma with his dark eyes. He gazed at her as if all the masks she had developed over the years fell off. "You felt guilty didn't you? It's not your fault. Kakarot is the most powerful warrior in the Universe, even I admit it."  
  
"I still should've checked." Bulma whispered as she clenched her fists. "I should've realized that Chi Chi would never leave us alone without knowing! I don't want Goku and Chi Chi to just... fade away into oblivion."  
  
"It's not too late." Vegita insisted, "Kakarot won't give up. It's not in his nature as a Saiyan or as an Earthling. Chi Chi's the same way. They're still alive in there some where."  
  
Bulma ran up and hugged him. Tears ran down her face as Vegita reluctantly wrapped his arms around her. "What if they can't come back?"  
  
"Then, I will personally rip off that bastard's arms and legs and feed it to him before evaporating his sorry carcass." Vegita whispered with an familiar evil tone in his voice.  
  
"Oh Vegita... you say the sweetest things sometimes."  
  
*****  
  
Gohan looked over the checklist carefully. Everyone had been pitching in getting ready for the trip. Bulma, Dr. Briefs, and Chetsu have been working around the clock in adding improvements to the ship. He requested time off for a family emergency. He didn't say what but he did manage to leave.   
  
"Hey, Bro." Goten said as he came up. "How's the ship?"  
  
"Okay, we'll be ready to leave by the end of the day." Gohan replied as he adjusted his glasses.   
  
Goten stared at his older brother. "Hey, don't feel bad about this. We all thought Mom and Dad are fine."  
  
"I should know better, damn it!" Gohan broke his pencil and got out another one. "I've been in space! I know how dangerous it could be! Why didn't I care? Why didn't I figure it out? But, now is not the time! Let's just focus on getting Mom and Dad back before they are gone forever. Okay?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
*****  
  
It was insane and yet it had to be true. Tien stared out at the sky. Many times, he had wondered where he and Choutsu were from. Neither one of them could ever figure out why they were different or how they were linked. Now, it was known that he and Choutsu were once the same person.   
  
Tien opened his eyes to see his friend, and perhaps other half, Choutsu. "Hey, Choutsu."  
  
"Hey, Tien." The small man sat beside the much larger man. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing." Tien chuckled as he sighed. "It's strange, I've always known that we have a connection but I never dreamt that we are or were the same person. Chetsu is like us but stronger. A part of me knows her, but it was like she was part of a dream I can't remember. What about you?"  
  
"I feel the same way. Somehow, I know Chetsu is telling the truth but... it's weird. She's our sister." Choutsu said as he held his heart. "I can feel it."  
  
"We are getting ready to leave." Yamcha said as he came up. "You guys ready?"  
  
"Let's go." Tien said.  
  
*****  
  
"Hmmmm..." Chetsu sighed as she sat in her chair drinking the mysterious Earth drink called cappuccino. "It tastes so warm and energizing. This planet is magical after all."  
  
"I know you would love it." Bulma nodded as she drank his own cappuccino.   
  
"We're here." Gohan said as he came up with Pan in his arms with Videl and Goten behind him.  
  
"Good." Chetsu said as she stood up and looked at the various warriors. She had never been around so many fighters with such good intentions. Most of the time, such strong warriors don't really care about anything else except for their training. They were different.   
  
"I wanna come, Daddy!" Pan wailed, "I'm strong, I wanna save Grandpa!"  
  
"I'm sorry but no." Gohan whispered as he handed Pan to his wife, "This is a very dangerous mission and I can't forgive myself if something happens to you. I promise, I will be back with your Grandpa and Grandma."   
  
"Promise?" Pan whispered with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, I promise, we will get them back and everything will be fine." Gohan smiled brightly.  
  
"Okay!" Pan smiled back.   
  
Chetsu frowned at the exchange. **Gohan, you are making promises that I cannot guarantee we can keep.** She telepathically warned.  
  
**I am aware of the situation.** Gohan glared at her. **I believe in my parents, they will endure until we save them.**  
  
The alien was stunned at the man's confidence. Many times, she had seen men act that way but do not believe in it. However, this scholar was different. He truly believed that when they find his parents, they will go back to normal. "I see. Come let us go to the ship."  
  
"Right." Gohan looked at the crowd. The Tristar could only support thirteen people at a time. So, they could only bring eleven people if they want to make room for Chi Chi and Goku. Goten and himself are obviously going since they were both strong and was Goku and Chi Chi's kids. Vegita, Bulma, and Trunks are coming as well. Vegita was one of the few who can match Goku in strength and persistence and he had experience in dealing with aliens in space. Bulma was brilliant and can give aid to Goku and Chi Chi as soon as possible. Trunks just wanted to help out. He looked at the remaining four and had to wonder why they were coming. "Tien? Choutsu? Why are you guys coming?" He asked the two.  
  
"I want to know who I am." Tien said as he and Choutsu came up. "Maybe this Bardum guy knows something."  
  
"Besides, Chetsu is our sister we can't abandon family." Choutsu spoke up.  
  
Chetsu blushed slightly at them. Despite the fact that neither one remembered her she still felt honored. "Thank you."   
  
"Makes sense." Gohan nodded and then looked at Yamcha and Puar. "But, no offense why are you two coming? You're not that strong."  
  
"I asked them to come." Bulma said as she came up. "Yamcha's still stronger than many aliens and Puar is a shapeshifter. Trust me on this. I need them."  
  
Yamcha smiled slightly. "Hey, you know that I'd do anything for you besides Goku and Chi Chi are my friends. I'd take any chance to help them like they helped me."  
  
Gohan nodded. While he wasn't sure why Yamcha and Puar are needed, he had faith in Bulma that whatever reason she has is a good one. "Very well. Let's go."   
  
*****  
  
Time passed quickly in the spaceship. Bulma and Gohan had been going over Chetsu's database. Vegita had been training with Goten and Trunks. Yamcha had been training with Tien and Choutsu and Puar had been perfecting his shapeshifting skills. Chetsu remained on guard at the controls.   
  
Finally, on the last night before their ship intercepts Bardum's Circus starship, Goten and Gohan tried to sleep.  
  
In his dreams, Gohan stood at the battlefield and could only stare at the horror. The giant red ape had grown larger and was standing over a very still Goku. "Dad!" The young man flew down and landed next to him. Tears came down his face. It didn't take a genius to know that it was not a good sign. "Hang on please! Just hang on!"  
  
*****  
  
Goten was equally stunned to see his mother floating in the middle of the lake with her arms crossed over her chest. "Mom!" The young man picked her up and held her. She was barely breathing and her skin was so cold. "Please! Don't die! Don't leave me!"  
  
*****  
  
"NO!" Goten and Gohan sat up in their room and then looked at each other.   
  
"You had another dream. Right?" Gohan asked softly as he wiped his brow.  
  
"Yeah, Mom was dying in there, she was so cold. What about Dad?"  
  
"The same. He was still, I couldn't tell if he was alive or not but this is a bad sign. Our parents are no doubt losing the last of their minds." Gohan got up and started to read. It was calming for him to read at fast speeds.   
  
"We cannot fail them!" Goten screamed as he went super sayian. "If anything happens to them and they...."  
  
Gohan dropped the book and grabbed Goten's shoulders. "They won't. I won't allow it. Bulma and the others won't allow it either. We'll get them back and they will be fine."  
  
Goten reverted to his normal form and nodded. "Right but what if we can't get them back?"  
  
The older brother looked down and answered, "I don't know."  
  
To Be Continued? 


End file.
